Blaze
'Blaze '''is a fierce Australian Cattle Dog. She is very respectful and smart, a great attacker, and very cunning. She is protective over herself, her den, Shep, and the pack. Appearance '''Blaze '''is a speckled reddish-golden furred cattle she-dog with a white stripe that goes from her left eyebrow onto her jaw, and has one bright blue eye, one dark brown eye, with a white-tipped tail, underbelly, and more white that goes onto the very back of her paws, and the white gets fatter around the elbows, going from a strip to a blob, and she has crooked sharp white teeth. Personality Blaze is selfish, until she met Shep. He spoke to her, and she became kinder and selfless to him, giving him the nickname "Shepherd". She was selfless to her owner, and is sometimes reasonable, unless she dislikes a dog, she'll convince someone (the Alpha, Shep) that they are a traitor, and make the Alpha exile them. She is cunning, and her beauty can trick many dogs. She is flirty, vicious, and a great leader. History The Pack Blaze is a female Australian cattle dog. She was in the second book of the series ''Dogs of the Drowned City ''in the book ''The Pack. At first she had an attitude, only because she was defending her den, which was a bus. Shep later talks to her. She thinks Shep is kind and calls him "Shepherd." After this talk, Shep takes a liking to Blaze. Later on, Shep and Blaze have a walk. She tells him about her past, herding at the farm with her owners. It seems that Shep might have fallen in love with Blaze, and she had fallen in love with him. She finds a house that the dogs could settle. She constantly calls the small dogs yappers, which Callie hates. She tells Shep to make Blaze stop, and he promised he would. Later on, Blaze called Callie a yapper. She complained to Shep that she should stop calling her and the small dogs yappers. Shep tells Blaze to stop calling Callie and the other small dogs yappers. Blaze growls she would stop and what Callie and the other small dogs would rather be called. Callie seems pleased by Blaze asking that. She wants to be called small dogs. Blaze agrees and the two become okay friends afterward. One day, she is with Callie and Dover and Shep. He thinks he's a great hunter and doesn't need to go through training. Dover allows Shep to go alone. Shep goes off, and after frustration of not catching anything yet, Blaze steps in and helps Shep. She seems to be a skilled hunter. Later on, Shep comes back and says that he had killed a water lizard. She seems interested in this, and Shep brings her to the water lizard. Then, the water lizard's gone! Cats had eaten it. This comes to the point that she thinks Fuzz had betrayed the pack and bringing cats here. Shep thinks she's right and exiles Fuzz, making Honey and Fuzz run off. Then, Shep comes to Blaze saying he did the wrong thing. Blaze says he's the alpha and he could do whatever he wanted. He says she's wrong and Shep runs off to find the two. Blaze is angry about this. Later, when Shep returns, she tells Shep that the dogs voted for another alpha, and that Blaze was the pack's newest alpha. She also told him that Zeus's pack had killed Virgil and Higgins. Shep said Honey had died also. Oscar had returned too, barely alive. When Blaze is thinking on how to attack Zeus's pack, Shep has a smarter idea on how to attack him. While the plan's doing okay, humans return and shoot darts at dogs that makes them pass out. Blaze was taken away. ''The Return'' Shep is determined to save Callie and Blaze. Shep is successful to save Callie, but she breaks the news to Shep that Blaze was taken away in a winged-Car(helicopter) and that he wouldn't be able to save Blaze, but Shep kept her in his memories, meaning he still loved her, although he never said he had loved her or she loved him, it was hinted that if they knew each other longer, they would probably become mates. Trivia *Blaze loved Shep, but she was taken away. *Callie was jealous of her *She hates yappers/small dogs. Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Pack Dogs Category:Alphas